Forum:SHAW Forums
Staff Messages and Guidelines this is the forum! say hello to your friends. TorstedToast (talk) But be aware, you are not allowed to edit the daily. If you are caught doing so, you may get your edit/s undone or your account suspended. (Temporary block) Popbubble (talk) If you want to chat on this forum, please do not post in this section. The talk section is the place for you. Popbubble (talk) Talk hey. welcome to the forum! TorstedToast (talk) Hello! Popbubble (talk) 19:06, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ello TorstedToast (talk) 16:59, October 3, 2013 (UTC) why was Spark removed from Stupid TV... because, he owns a series now!TorstedToast (talk) hello, i am edited pages one more time... BeFounder (talk) 03:20, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Voting Contest scroll all the way down (not ALL the way though) to see the info. TorstedToast (talk) Camera Man Popbubble (talk) 17:00, October 3, 2013 (UTC) BILL COSBY!!! 17:11, October 3, 2013 (UTC) warning: this may be over tomarrow, you have to wait all day. TorstedToast (talk), this question was by Guest. but i have edited it. TorstedToast (talk) King Dedede TorstedToast (talk) 17:22, October 3, 2013 (UTC) we have decided, the new one will be somewhat Bill Cosby! TorstedToast (talk) Daily Daily Season 1 we have fixed ???. (Daily #1) we have added Legend of Camera Man. (Daily #2) we have fixed Kirby. (Daily #3) we have fixed something on SHAW forums. (Daily #4) we have fixed Legend of Camera Man. (Daily #5) we have added Obama to Category Page, Weirdo. (Daily #6) we have now made a new message/new warning! (Daily #7.1) we have now made a new message/new warning! (Daily #7.2) we have fixed StupidHorseAss Universe. (Daily #8) we have fixed Bonbean. (Daily #9) we have fixed something on SHAW forums. (Daily #10.1) we have fixed something on SHAW forums. (Daily #10.2) Daily Season 2 we have now cleaned up the daily, making a new season. (Daily #11) we have now made the page No Life. (Daily #12) we have added Lego to Category Page, Items. (Daily #13) we are now on deciding to replace Spark on the page Chuchu, because they are now apart. please vote, page here. please edit it when one vote wins, no new characters though. (Daily #14) we have now voted! (Daily #15) we have fixed King Dedede. (Daily #16) we have fixed Spark. (Daily #17) we have fixed Stupid TV. (Daily #18) we have fixed StupidHorseAss Universe. (Daily #19) we have now made the page October: The Week. (Daily #20) Daily Season 3 we have now cleaned up the daily, making a new season. (Daily #21) we have fixed Kirby's Return to Drunk Land. (Daily #22) we have fixed Console. (Daily #23) we have fixed Game: The Game. (Daily #24) WE HAVE ARE 73th ARTICLE!?! (Daily #25) we have fixed Kirby Stupid Sluts. (Daily #26) we have now made the page Bee. (Daily #27) we have fixed StupidHorseAss Universe. (Daily #28) we have now made the page Leader Bee. (Daily #29) we have now made the page Ronald Mc. Donald. (Daily #30) Daily Season 4 we have now cleaned up the daily, makeing a new season. (Daily #31) i have ADDED a message to the old wiki. go check it please? TorstedToast (talk) : [ Yes ] [ No ] we have fixed StupidHorseAss Universe. (Daily #32) we have fixed Gay Boy. (Daily #33) we have fixed Snoop Dogg. (Daily #34) we have now made the page The Road. (Daily #35) we have fixed Game: The Game. (Daily #36.1) we have fixed Game: The Game 2. (Daily #36.2) we have now made the page Jred. (Daily #37) we have done alots of work. view? -from befounder : [ ] [ No ] we have fixed Jred. (Daily #38) we have fixed This Page Contains Every Picture. (Daily #39) we have now made the page Kerbhee. (Daily #40) Daily Season 5 *we have done a billionz of workz. enter the land of SHAW. (Daily #41) *SHAW Forums is offline at the moment. (Daily #42)